The present invention pertains to headpieces. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a headpiece having moving parts designed to draw attention to those who wear the headpiece.
Different types of headpieces have been used to draw the attention of one or more bystanders to the wearer of a headpiece. Some of these headpieces are designed to draw the attention of bystanders at a particular event or location. For example, attention drawing headpieces that include symbols or items that represent a particular sporting club or athlete are worn by spectators at many sporting events.
There is a very strong market that surrounds the sale of goods having symbols or items that represent sporting clubs or athletes. Accordingly, sporting club owners, and similarly involved entities, have a strong incentive to develop new products that present the spirit of a particular sporting club or athlete in a unique way that is appealing to the public-at-large.
Various headpieces have been designed to attract the attention of bystanders through the incorporation of mechanical and/or electrical elements. For example, headpieces known in the art incorporate battery-operated fans. Other headpieces known in the art incorporate flashing and/or rotating lights. Yet other headpieces known in the art incorporate rotating ornaments. At least one headpiece known in the art incorporates a dangling element designed to dangle mistletoe over the head of a wearer.
In view of the forgoing, there is an on-going need for unique headpieces that appeal to the public-at-large and draw attention to those who wear the headpieces.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a wobbling headpiece is provided. The wobbling headpiece includes a head strap and a display member having an inner concave portion that substantially surrounds the head strap. The display member and the head strap are substantially disassociated from one another. An action mechanism is operably disposed between the display member and the head strap.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a headpiece is provided. The headpiece includes a connecting member having a top surface. A head strap is connected to the connecting member. A first connection piece is connected to and extends from the top surface of the connecting member. The headpiece further includes a display member that includes an inner concave portion that substantially surrounds and is substantially dissociated from the head strap and the connecting member. A second connection piece slidably receives the first connection piece and is connected to the display member. An action mechanism is operably disposed between the first and second connection pieces.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a novelty headpiece is provided. The novelty headpiece includes an action mechanism operably disposed between a display member, having the appearance of an oversized helmet, and a head strap.